


The Sunshine Boy and the Stone Princess

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Allura as Angelica, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Princess Mononoke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Asexual Shay (Voltron), Balmeran Culture, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Canon Compliant, Chosen Ones, Crab Coran, Crush at First Sight, Cursed Bear!Shay, Cursed!Rax, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Elf Queen!Allura, Environment Destruction, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Parents, Guard Keith, Guard Shiro, Hamilton-freeform, Helpless is an adorable song, Hostage Situations, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk as Hamilton, Hunk has two fathers who are mentioned I will take this headcanon to the grave, Innuendo, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Mermaid Shay, No Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Prince Hunk, Reunions, Shay as Eliza, Soulmates, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Shay (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Woodsman/Part Elf!Hunk, animal traps, mentions of yandere, mermaid Pidge, mermaid allura, no one is straight, tests of courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: HunayWeek2017 here we go, time for round 2!Day 1: Strength/Bravery (Knight Academy AU)Day 2: Duty/Danger (Jungle Tribes AU)Day 3: Separation/Distance (Canon Compliant)Day 4: Free Day! (Hamilton Actors AU)Day 5: Inspiration/Exploration (Canon Compliant)Day 6: Compassion/Unity (Fairy Tale AU)Day 7: Assistance/Technology (Gay Radio AU)Bonus Day: Alternate Universe (The Little Mermaid AU)





	1. Day 1: Strength/Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> How can someone not think of knights when they hear the words "Strength/Bravery"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay and Hunk came to the academy to become knights-not to deal with bullies who have magical powers and like to hold their fellow classmates as hostages.

Hunk smiles as he swings his sword, “So, how are things with the Princess going, Sir?”

Shiro meets him swing for swing despite the blush rising in his cheeks, “You know it’s not like that, Cadet Garrett and besides, I should be asking you about that new recruit. What was her name? Oh right, Cadet Shay Xenotime.”

Hunk flushes, “Sir, please, no, not you too! We’re just friends, really!”

Shiro laughs, “Oh? That’s not what I overheard from Cadet McClain. Something about you skipping practice because your girlfriend was sick?”

Hunk yells, “Sir, you know Lance just likes to gossip and besides, she didn’t even have medicine in her room! Least I could do was make sure she was well fed. It wasn’t anything like that!”

Shiro grins, “Are you sure, Cadet Garrett? You’ve turned awfully red.”

Hunk throws all his weight into a stalemate, “Just trying to finally beat you, Sir!”

Shiro meets his strength, but only just, “As far as strength goes, you’re mostly there.”

He twists out of the way of Hunk’s sword and trips him up with his own. Hunk, completely off balance, falls flat on his face.

Shiro rests his sword on his shoulder, “But you need to work on your balance a bit more if you ever think you can beat me.”

“Noted, Sir.” Hunk mutters into the concrete.

Shiro shakes his head fondly and helps pull Hunk to his feet, “Come on, Cadet, it’s time for you to hit the hay.”

Hunk yawns as he begins to unclasp his armour, “Yeah, I hear ya, Sir. Goodnight.”

Shiro begins taking his own armour off, smiling fondly as Hunk leaves, “Farewell, Hunk.”

Hunk finishes taking his armour off and leaves it in his locker in the training room. He walks down the halls back to the dorms, feeling pleased with himself after that workout. He wondered how Shay was spending her evening.

Hunk chuckled to himself.

Likely with Pidge studying in the library or trying to drag her out. Maybe he should stop by, make sure everything’s okay with them.

* * *

Haggar grins, “Well, country girl?”

Shay scowls at her, “I won’t back away.”

Pidge looks up from where she’s being held down by Haggar’s fellow Druid students, “Shay, don’t do it, that’s suicide!”

Nyma is also squirming under their grasp, “We’re not worth it, Shay, just get a teacher or something! Haggar won’t actually do it!”

Haggar looks over her shoulder at the knight and assassin Cadets, “Oh, won’t I?”

She nods to the Druids. They nod back and create a ball of black magic in their hands that aren’t holding the scrawny girls down.

“You do know what that spell will do to them if it touches them, right country girl?” Haggar grins, “Just encase you didn’t, it will start an infection that will paralyze them for eternity. Young Pidge will never have the chance to find her brother. Of course, Nyma won’t get to train under Master Rolo anymore and he’ll have to kill her.”

Shay grits her teeth, “I already said I’d do it, Haggar. You don’t need to remind me of how real your threat is, I know it.”

Haggar walks up into Shay’s personal space, “Then you know what to do.”

Shay gulps as she turns back towards the cave.

It is said that a wicked beast lived within. Many spoke of the horrible ways in which one could die from it’s touch. Or be torn to shreds. No not one of the students knew what the beast really was. All they really knew was that the Balmera’s Crystals that were used by many for their healing properties came from the beast and could only be harvested when one showed great courage in front of the creature.

Shay only knew one person who ever returned from these caves alive (Princess Allura), but it was only a rumor that she went there in the first place. No one knew if she really was the one who collected the Balmera’s Crystals.

“Well? We don’t have all night, dear.” Haggar calls.

Shay takes a breath and walks into the darkness. Haggar had only allowed her to go into the cave wearing her sleeping clothes; she hadn’t even been allowed shoes, much less her sword or a torch. She was going in completely blind.

If this wasn’t a test of courage, Shay didn’t know what could be. It really didn’t help that she wasn’t used to caves.

Drip-drop-drip-drop.

Shay gulps, “I can do this. Pidge and Nyma need me to do this. I won’t fail them.”

Skitter-skitter.

“AHHH!” Shay screams, jumping straight into a wall at the sensation of something crawling over her foot.

She whimpers, lifting up her foot in the dark and feeling it. The thing that skittered over it is gone, but it’s still tingling. What if that thing had been poisonous?! Shay sits down on the ground, curls up and cries. She’s terrified. She’s absolutely, positively terrified, but…

Shay grabs her shaking knees and stands up, tears trickling down her face.

Not like sitting around would do her any good. She had to get those crystals or Haggar would hurt Pidge and Nyma. Shay couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let it happen!

Shay walks onwards into the cave, trembling, crying, but determined. She would save her friends, no matter what.

She screams at every foreign sensation she feels on her feet or when something brushes her arm or head. Shay often trips and nearly curls up again. But she keeps walking. She continues onward. She refuses to give up.

A light appears in her vision, at the end of the cave.

Shay blinks. Had she found the crystals and the beast?

She walks a little faster, then turns it into a run when she notices how bright the lights are.

Finally, Shay is close enough to see the crystals and the beast. What she sees amazes her.

The cavern she’s walked into is full of blue crystals, shining brightly and illuminating the room for her. There are a very many crystals, but Shay only needs two. Enough to free Pidge and Nyma from the Druids.

Shay walks towards the wall and hesitantly touches a crystal spouting out there that’s about the size of her hand. Haggar had said that would be the side she’d need.

She whispers, eyes closed, “Balmera’s Crystal, I beg you, please come with me. I have been frightened during my journey here. I’m probably not worthy to have your crystals. But please, I beg you, allow me to take two. My dear friends are in trouble and I can not return without two crystals. Please. I beg you.”

The crystals grow even brighter and then, the two she’d eyed fell from the wall and into her hands. They were heavier than they looked but Shay could easily carry them.

Shay smiles at the wall, “Thank you.”

She turns back to the tunnel and walks back out, the crystals now lighting her path. She sees the creatures she’d screamed at; they’d only been insects, completely harmless ones at that. Shay makes sure to apologize to them as she walks by.

Finally, she sees the mouth of the cave and walks out, smiling, “I’m back.”

Haggar and the druids stare at her in shock. Nyma and Pidge cheer.

Shay walks to Haggar and hands her the crystals, “Now, I believe you said you’d release my friends?”

The Druids disappear when the crystals touch Haggar and the girls are freed. They run to Shay, embracing her.

“Shay, that was amazing!” Pidge grins, “Did you see the beast?”

“Don’t ever do that again, you silly!” Nyma cries, “We were terrified for you!”

Shay blushes and rubs the back of her neck, “Forgive me, Nyma, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Haggar growls, “I said you’d need enough crystals to free yourselves.”

The girls blink.

Haggar smirks, “I see three girls, but only two crystals.”

Shay and the others gasp.

“You can’t do that, Haggar!” Pidge yells.

“You better leave her alone!” Nyma calls.

Haggar’s smile grows, “You forget, girls.” She creates a curse in her hands, “You’re powerless against me.”

Haggar throws her curse at the girls.

“NO!” Shay pushes Pidge and Nyma to the ground.

CRASH!

Shay squints through her eyes, still scared and gasps, “HUNK!”

Her fell cadet grins, shield held high and protecting them, “You alright, Shay?”

Shay nods and Hunk lowers his shield, embracing her instead. Shay returns the embrace, hiding her face in his shoulder.

While those two weren’t looking, Sir Shirogane shackles Haggar, Adviser Coran looks over the girls and Princess Allura takes the crystals from Haggar. She walks over to the embracing duo and knees so she’s eye level with them.

“Hunk, may I speak with Shay?” Allura intrudes.

Hunk looks towards Shay, who nods. They let go of one another and Hunk walks to where Shiro is gesturing to him.

Shay lowers her head in guilt, “I’m sorry I went into the beast’s cave, Princess Allura. I know what I did was wrong. I know I should’ve just gotten one of the teachers instead of bending to Haggar’s will. I’ll take any punishment you find suitable for what I’ve done.”

Allura places a hand on Shay’s shoulders, “Shay, you won’t be punished for this.”

Shay blinks at her, “But Princess-”

“Given the circumstances, I think what you did was justified. Incredibly stupid, undeniably against the rules, but justified.” Allura smiles, “And one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen a Cadet do.”

Shay tilts her head, “I don’t understand, Princess.”

Allura stands up, “There has been a few incidents in the past similar to this. A student went into the cave on a dare and wasn’t seen again. Or if they were, they were severely injured and unable to follow their passions. But never has a student emerged with the Balmera’s blessing.”

“The Balmera’s blessing? Is that the name of the beast?” Shay asks, “But I didn’t see any sort of beast within the cave, unless the insects count.”

Allura winks, “That’s because there is no one beast in that cave. The Balmera is the cave.”

Shay blinks, “WHAT?!”

* * *

Allura explained that the Balmera was a gentle giant, petrified but still alive after all this time. To survive, it gave it’s crystals to humans in exchange for their energy. But some humans wouldn’t complete their end of the deal. They’d only take the crystals and in order to protect itself, the Balmera learned how to allure in beasts to defend it. These creatures live in the Balmera and warn each other of threats that enter, but they hadn’t seen Shay as a threat. They’d seen her as a human that the Balmera should judge.

Balmera had judged her and given Shay a blessing; she was free to enter the Balmera whenever she saw fit. The only other person with a blessing was Allura. But a blessing was more than a free pass into the Balmera. It was a charm against black magic and allowed the Balmera to take the person’s energy whenever the blessed took a crystal. It also meant that the blessed would be needed to protect the Balmera from all sorts of danger.

Shay was shocked, but she swore she wouldn’t let the Balmera’s blessing be a waste. She would protect it with all her heart, body and soul.

There was just one catch. The blessed needed a guardian. Shiro was Allura’s.

Shay needed to pick her own guardian.

* * *

Shiro swung his blade, “So, how are things between Shay and you going now, huh?”

Hunk blocks him, “Is this seriously the only conversation we can have when we’re sparing, Shiro?”

“It’s something that throws you off. Gotta use all the advantages I can get, ya know.”

“In that case, how’s Allura doing after last night? We could hear you two at the dorms.”

This time, Shiro is the one who trips


	2. Day 2: Duty/Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk was only curious about what Priest Ryner was going to tell the village elders about the crisis in the forest. He hadn't expected it to change his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by "Princess Mononoke" since I was watching it for the first time not long before I wrote this.

Ryner’s hands sweep over the destiny globe, glowing brightly under the touch of the high priestess. The elders and their children attend the ceremony, fearful of the outcome. They had all sensed the forbidding sensation in the way the wind blew, the land tense, the forest hungry for something.

What? No one knew.

Finally, the globe’s glow ceases and Ryner opens her glowing eyes, “The forest is unsteady, the balance has shifted. Foreign beasts ravish the land and our sister tribe are in need of assistance. More of the forest dies day by day. It will take a child of great kindness and courage and a child of great knowledge and strength to drive the beasts away. If they fail, we shall all be consumed by their greed.”

Ryner points forward, “Child of kindness and courage, go forth. Your comrades awaits.”

Eyes turn and stare in shock.

Ryner is pointing not at any of the elders’ children or those who only recently became elders. No, Ryner is pointing at the child peeking through the entryway.

The chief cook’s eldest son: Hunk. A large young boy, strong and meaty, unsuited to stealth and sneaking around a hostile environment. He was clearly the last choice anyone would have made.

Ryner, eyes still aglow with the goddess’s guidance, rises from her seated position and walks towards the boy.

Hunk is frozen.

Ryner reaches him and kneels before him, smiling, “You have a great destiny, boy. Bring with you all the loyalty and daring you can manage.”

She slumps, caught by Hunk and he eases her down, unsure what to do.

He knew he shouldn’t have listened in.

* * *

That night, covered in the ceremonial tattoos that would help him blend in, Hunk was in the middle of packing his bag when Lance and Pidge, his two best friends, walk in.

“Hey man, you ready?” Lance calls.

Hunk finishes with his bag, throwing it on his shoulder and turning around, “You bet, just gotta hit the forest now-”

He stops.

Blinks.

“Why are you two dressed like you’re going to slay something tonight?” Hunk asks.

The two were dressed in their regular hunting garb. They’d ventured into the forest many times before with the other hunters in their village.

But there was no way there was going to be a hunt tonight, not with Hunk heading for the forest, so why…

Lance smirks, “What, you really thought we’d let you venture into the forest alone when you haven’t seen a single part of it? What kind of friends would we be?”

Pidge nods, “For once, Lance is right. Besides, it’s a dangerous place all on it’s own without the beasts’ threat. You’re gonna need all the fierceness you can get, considering you’re a teddy bear. I don’t mind having to make up for two cuddly toys, though.”

“Oh Pidge, that wounds me so! How could you think I’m useless on a hunt?! You know I make the landing shots on most of our pray! I’m the archer for a reason!”

“Yeah, but you don’t tangle with the beasts and give them a last good fight, by their request of course, before their death bed. That’s my job.”

“Not my fault my handsome face wasn’t destined to be punched.”

“Are you sure about that? Because, considering how many girls I see slap you on a daily basis…”

“Nyma was a mistake and a one time thing, it’s not my fault she thought I was being nasty to her. All I did was say hello and she decked me!”

“According to Florona, Nyma was having a really hard time with Rolo actually and needed to punch something. Then you showed up and all her worries were gone.”

“So she only hit me because I was there?!”

“Yep.”

“... I feel so hurt right now. This is a physical blow to my pride. Everyone in the tribe really think I’m nothing but a punching bag.”

“If it makes you feel any better, when I heard that I totally wrecked Nyma’s room and made it look and smell like a skunk had attacked.”

“Pidge, I platonically love you and want to thank you for all of eternity for that.”

“Gladly do it again, never liked her anyway. But I think we got a little off topic just then.” She turns to Hunk, “Point is, we’re coming with you and you can’t stop us.”

Hunk walks towards them, smiling, “Actually, I wasn’t going. Priestess Ryner said to bring all the loyalty and daring I could manage. If that isn’t you two, then I don’t know what is.”

Lance smiles, “Why thank you, my man.” He runs for the exit, “Now let’s boot it!”

“Yeah, we need to get in before the sun comes up or we’ll have missed our starting line.” Pidge runs after him.

“Wait up guys, I’m kinda the chosen one for this, remember?” Hunk chases after them.

“Ahh, you’re one of the chosen ones. Pidge and I are semi-chosen ones and then there’s that other kid.” Lance calls, “Any idea who it’s supposed to be?”

Hunk shrugs, “All I got before the priestess came back to herself was they’re a child of knowledge and strength.”

Pidge grins, “Finding one special kid who’s suppose to represent knowledge and strength in a jungle full of killing machines and foreign beasts? We’ll be spoiled for choice.”

“Ohh, I hope whoever it is will be hot!” Lance chimes in, “Or at least some of the people we think are that person are hot, I wanna meet someone crazy hot in this jungle or it’ll be a wasted trip.”

Hunk laughs as they hit the treeline.

He’s really glad they came along now.

* * *

“THIS IS WHY I HATE THE JUNGLE!” Hunk cries as they all run away from the creature chasing them.

Of all the things, they had to run into a Weblem. The monster that literally ate up the dead parts of the forest and popped out new material. The thing that would not be afraid to eat up an occasional animal or human for that matter.

They were all so, so, dead.

“Lance, any chance of that bow of yours getting us out of here?” Pidge calls as they jump over the flora and fauna around them.

Lance has his bow out with a strong vine, Pidge approved, attached to one end of his arrow, “It’s pretty hard to aim when I can’t stop moving or I’ll die!”

“Maybe I can distract it.” Hunk suggests, heading in another direction, “I’ll do my best to get it’s attention!”

“Hunk, no!” Pidge yells.

“HUNK!” Lance cries.

Hunk ignores the both of them and to his surprise, the Weblem completely ignores them and chases after him. He ignores the possible reasons behind that and focuses on surviving the chase. He’d been seriously tired before this but his body managed to kick in the instincts to survive. He couldn’t run forever though.

He needed a plan and he needed one now.

“Hang on!”

He turns his head and suddenly feels a hand wrap around his body, yanking him off his feet and into the air, out of the Weblem’s path. They land on a small ledge on one of the near by trees.

Hunk pants, staring over the edge in shock, “How’s, how’s it possible we got this high up? I weigh, like, a tone.”

The person who saved him giggles, “You needn’t worry, I’m incredibly strong. I also knew the vines could take our combined weight, since if they can take my brother and me at once, I’m fairly sure they could take someone like you and me at the same time.”

Hunk looks to face his savoir and stops.

Stares.

Blushes.

Oh dear God, he’s never met anyone so cute in his life. Dark brown skin, glistening in sweat,  her pale/dark brown hair tied off in the back as a short braid, hoop earrings dangling as a sign of how skilled a female warrior she was. She wore a ratty and faded green dress with yellow markings and a dark green belt. Her ankles were wrapped in bandages and her body built like a beast’s. Her eyes were a pale yellow-ish color, unusual to Hunk but certainly not unwelcome.

“Are you alright?” The warrior kneels before him, “You seem warm, are you running a fever?”

Hunk shakes his head to clear his mind, “No, I’m fine, just a little surprised there. Uhh, is there any chance we could save my friends?”

She smiles, “You needn’t worry, my brother Rax and our ally Keith went after them when you broke into two groups. They should be safe right now.” She extends her hand to him, “I am Shay.”

Hunk accepts her hand not in a shake between strangers, but as a honored, high held greeting between warriors, “The name’s Hunk. The taller male I was with is Lance and the short one is Pidge.”

Shay nods, grabs a vine and holds out her hand to him, “We’d do best to reunite with them quickly, then.”

Hunk nods and grasps her hand in turn, “With Pidge’s temper and Lance’s panic, hanging around and doing nothing will just make things a little more difficult for your companions.”

Shay giggles, “Get ready for a wild ride then!”

She jumps, pulling Hunk with her.

He screams on the way down.

* * *

“So, your priestess Allura predicted the same thing that our’s did?” Hunk asks, fire crackling.

Shay nods, “She said that I would need all the instinct and caution I could manage. Caution turned out to be my brother,” She looks to Rax, smiling nervously, “as you can see by his behavior.”

“I’m telling you, boy, you aren’t to leave my sight.” Rax growls, glaring at Pidge.

Pidge blinks at him, “Okay? I’m a girl by the way, but whatever.”

Hunk chuckles, “Don’t worry, Pidge gets that a lot. Half the people in my village think she’s possessed by a mischievous spirit.”

Shay giggles then sits a little straighter, “Turns out instinct was Keith,” she turns to her purple skinned friend, “who helped us out because of his gut.”

“I’m telling you, Lance, that there’s nothing in the vicinity that will hurt us.” Keith declares, chewing on the food Lance caught earlier, “I’d hear it before it got anywhere near us.”

Lance, who’s keeping his sharp eyes in the trees, scoffs, “But what if they come at us silently? I mean, there must be some kind of method to keep totally quiet and out of your senses. They know you’re helping us, they couldn’t have just sat around and waited for you to come at them or attack us in the good old way since you’d warn us.”

“While I suppose you do raise a few good points, we’re fine right now. My uncle’s in charge of tracking us down,” Keith takes a bite of the meat, “and he’s not letting me get caught. Something about me being our only hope of redemption.” Another bite, “Also that deer you got us is getting cold. Eat it while you can, for the love of God.”

Lance blinks and turns around, “Well, I guess I could.” He settles in next to Keith, “You seriously think I got us the deer?”

“Well you shot it, didn’t you?” Keith tore off a chunk of meat, “Pidge and I certainly couldn’t chase it down, even though we tried. If we couldn’t chase it, there’s no way Hunk, Rax or Shay could either.”

Blushing, Lance grins and takes another bit of the meat, “Yeah, I did get us this. There’s no way I’m letting it go to waste.”

Hunk laughs at the display, “Normally he’s a lot less modest about his skills with a bow.”

“Guess these two bring out the best in each other.” Shay smiles, “Normally Keith is on way higher alert than he is right now.”

Hunk shrugs, “Well either way, I’m really glad we all got to meet.”

Shay nods in agreement, “Absolutely.” She turns serious, “But the circumstances are less than desirable.”

“We don’t really know the details of what’s been happening in the forest. Care to tell us?” Hunk asks.

Shay nods.

* * *

“You won’t win, children.” Zarkon declares, glaring at the human children and that half breed fighting his soldiers, “This world is mine!”

Hunk throws one of the robots into a few of the others, “This world doesn’t belong to you!”

Shay stands at his back, dueling with a soldier, “This world belongs to us all!”

“We are responsible for making it a good place to live!” Keith declares, punching a robot in the face.

“We are the ones who have to protect it!” Lance stands at his back, shooting those who get too close.

Thace, who had joined the fight with a few other rebels, stabs one of the robots, “It’s a tough job and can not fall to one single person.”

Ulaz punches another soldier, “That is why we must all band together, to do our part.”

“Band together? What foolishness!” Zarkon barks, “Only by becoming an extension of my will can this world be at peace!”

“No one can be an extension of anyone’s will!” Antok duels with another soldier, “We are individuals!”

“No one will ever listen to you again, Zarkon!” Kolivan throws his blade through the air, “Not now, not ever!”

Suddenly, as if on command, all the robots stop moving.

The soldiers stop in confusion.

The robots’ lights go from purple to green and through them carries one voice:

“Suck on that, Zarkon!” Pidge calls, “Get somma this!”

The robots join the fray, but this time, they’re destroying the Galra’s work. The soldiers are being attacked by the robots, the buildings are being torn down.

Pidge joins the others, Rax on her heals, “Guys, we disabled the Weblem repellent. It should be here soon.”

“Then let’s head for the trees.” Hunk suggests, “I do not want to be chased by that thing again.”

“Agreed.” Shay nods.

They all start heading for the trees.

* * *

“We did it.” Hunk smiles, watching as the Weblem consumes what’s left of the Galra’s destruction, “We’re gonna be okay now.”

Shay rests her head on his shoulder, “Thank the ancients. Now life will return to the way it should be.”

Keith stares at the beast as it consumes all he’d ever known, “It’s hard to believe it’s all gone now.” He looks to Thace and the other Galra, “Where are we supposed to go?”

Lance reaches out and takes his hand, smiling softly, “If you want, a few of you could come to the village. We haven’t had direct contact with the Galra, so it’d probably be easier for you guys to find a home there.”

Keith looks at their linked hands, tightens his hold and smiles at Lance, “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance blushes, but doesn’t turn away, “No problem.”

Pidge grins at Rax, “Go ahead. Say it. I know you want to.”

Rax sighs, “Fine. Thank you Pidge, you aren’t so untrustworthy after all.”

“Score.” Pidge punches the air.

“You’re still a mischievous possessed being I don’t want anywhere near my village, though.” Rax quickly amends, pointing at her.

“Potato, tomato.” Pidge waves off and winks, “Still gonna visit you, since I know you’d miss me.”

Rax flushes and turns away, “Shut up!”

Pidge snickers.

Shay and Hunk smile at their allies and friends, then look to each other.

“What will you do once you can return to your village?” Shay asks.

Hunk shrugs, “Tell everyone the good news, let my fathers know I’m okay I guess. Then, maybe come back out here.”

“Truly? You’d rather stay here?”

“I don’t know about stay, but I do need to know more about the forest. It’s kind of the reason the world is alive, after all. I should know more about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind being your teacher.”

“Shay, that would be an honor.”

“The honor is mine. Thank you, Hunk.”

The two smile at each other, embrace and rest their foreheads together.


	3. Day 3: Separation/Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shay finally get a few moments to themselves to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love long distance relationships?

Hunk smiles on his side of the communicator, “Hey, Shay, how are you?”

“ _ Hunk, it’s so good to see you again! _ ” Shay’s holographic face glows with happiness on her own side, “ _ Tell me, how have you been? _ ”

“Oh, ya know. Save a planet here, beat up a Robeast there. What else is new?”

“ _ I’m glad all is well with you. Is there any chance you’ll be coming back soon? I’ve dearly missed you. _ ”

“I’ve missed you, too. How are Rax and the Balmera doing?”

“ _ Rax and his mate are doing well. In fact, they finally managed to produce a small cluster of eggs between them. _ ”

“Really? So they’re fathers now? That’s so awesome! How many eggs now?”

“ _ Just 5. They’ve already named a few of them, despite them not having been born yet. _ ”

“That’s so sweet. Who’d have thought angry, pessimistic Rax would be such good father material?”

“ _ You don’t give him enough credit, but given how often you’ve interacted, I suppose I can’t blame you for thinking that. _ ”

“No, I know he’d be a good father. It’s still a little surprising though. How’s the thought of being an aunt going with you?”

“ _ I’m looking forward to it, greatly. I’ve already looked after their cluster a few times when they needed to run errands. It was a lot of fun. The Balmera is doing well, also. She is healthier than I’ve ever known Her to be. _ ”

“That’s really good, Shay. I’m glad that everything is okay.”

“ _ How are Princess Allura and the others? _ ”

“Oh, you know Lance and Keith; still dancing around each other. Shiro and Allura are finally making a move and started dating. Pidge built herself a new robot called Chassis. Coran’s been teaching me a few Altean dishes. Things don’t stay the same for long at all.”

“ _ I’m glad you’re so busy right now. Things have become so peaceful on the Balmera. We’re not sure what to really fill our days with besides the usual of caring for Her, Her crystals and ourselves, of course. _ ”

“Maybe I could speak to Allura or Coran. They could probably tell you about the things Balmerans did in their spare time before Zarkon took over.”

“ _ That would be wonderful, Hunk. But I don’t want our conversation to end just yet. I’m not sure how to carry it on. _ ”

“I’m a little lost for small talk, too. I don’t really know what to say or think right now.”

“ _...I wish you were beside me. I wish I could just sit in silence with you during moments like this, when our words fail us. _ ”

“I wish for that too, Shay. I wish I didn’t have to leave every other conversation right in the middle of it because some idiot from the Empire attacked us or something.”

“ _ I know you can’t help it, the Galra are an enemy that needs to be defeated. But... _ ”

“Oh Shay, I know… I miss you.”

“ _ I miss you, too. I wish I could hold you in moments such as this. _ ”

“Believe me, I wanna be in your arms, too. I wanna hear your voice without the effect the hologram stuff does to it. I wanna bake you cookies or try another Balmeran dish, even if I’m not used to the bugs.”

“ _ I’d like that so much, Hunk. I want to show you the other creatures that live on the Balmera and depend on Her. I want you to meet Rax’s mate and their children face to face. I want to do so much with you. _ ”

“I really wanna kiss you right now, Shay. The way I should’ve when you were experiencing your first sunrise.”

“ _ I’m not sure what a kiss is, but I do want to be with you. I want to exchange quintessence with you and warmth and time. _ ”

“On Earth we have this saying, ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ which basically means the more time you spend away from someone, the more you realize you love them.”

“ _ It’s a nice saying. It certainly is happening here. _ ”

“I promise I’ll come visit soon.”

“ _ I know you will. _ ”

“I’ll have some cookies made ready on the day.”

“ _ I look forward to it. _ ”

“...Good night, Shay.”

“ _ Good night, Hunk. Rest well. _ ”

Hunk turns the communicator off and puts it on his bedside. His eyes linger on it until they get too heavy to stay open. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, a frown on his face and tears running over his nose and check.

That night, he dreams of being beside Shay.

* * *

Shay closes her communicator and sighs deeply.

“You truly miss that one, don’t you?”

She turns her head to see her grandmother standing behind her.

Shay nods, gazing back upon the communicator, “He is unlike anyone I’ve ever met before, Gran-Gran. I don’t mean just because he isn’t of our Balmera but he has such a great kindness in him. His smile is almost as bright as that first sunrise. I care very deeply for him.”

Gran-Gran approaches and rests her hand on Shay’s shoulder, “I can see it in his eyes and feel it in his quintessence that he feels the same towards you. Humans are such an expressive species.”

“They certainly are.” Shay laughs softly. She hasn’t stopped toying with the communicator, “Do you think he could be my soulmate, Gran-Gran? What if his people don’t even have the concept of soulmates?”

“That’s just something you’ll have to discover together, my child.” Gran-Gran removes her hand, “Now sleep. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow, I doubt you wish to miss the sunrise.”

Shay nods and puts the communicator down, “Goodnight, Gran-Gran.”

“Good night, Shay.” Gran-Gran places her hand on Shay’s forehead and it glows briefly, “Rest easy child.”

Shay falls asleep before she can reply.


	4. Day 4: Free Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their first dress rehearsal. Surprisingly Allura's the one who messes it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who isn't obsessed with the Hamilton musical right now? I haven't even seen it and yet I know I am.

“Oh, I’m so nervous!” Shay whimpers backstage.

Allura puts her hand on her sister’s shoulder, “Shay, you’re going to be the best Eliza Schuyler the theater has ever seen. Besides, Hunk’s going to be your Hamilton.”

Shay blushes and twiddles her thumbs, “Yeah, I, guess so, it’s just… There’ll be so many people.”

“It’s just practice right now, Shay, calm yourself.” Allura assures her, “You’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Let’s go, people, A Winter’s Ball is about to end!” The director calls.

Shay blushes, “Oh man.”

Allura grins, “You’ll be fine.”

They go onto the stage steps. Shay and Allura take a breath, then walk on.

Hunk, Lance, Pidge and the rest of the girls are singing, “Hey, hey, hey, hey-”

As the girls keep ‘hey’ing, Shay joins in, “Ohh, I do I do I do, I dooo! Hey! Ohhh, I do I do I do, I doo. Boy you got me-”

“Helpless!” the girls and Shay sing in time, “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless! Down for the count and I’m, drownin’ in ‘em.”

“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight,” Shay looks at a flower in a glass, “We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.”

She turns to Allura, who’s dancing with Shiro, “Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room.”

Shay looks to the entrance where Hunk and the other boys are, “Then you walked in and my heart went ‘Boom’.”

Shay looks around wildly, “Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume-”

The women join Shay, “Grind to the rhythm as we winde and dine-”

Shay walks over to Allura, “Grab my sister and whisper, ‘Yo, this one’s mine.’”

“Oooh!” The women sing.

Allura walks over to Hunk. Shay sings, “My sister made her way across the room to you.”

“Oooh!” The women sing.

Shay keeps singing, looking anxious, “And I get nervous, thinking ‘What’s she gonna do?’”

“Oooh!” The women sing.

“She grabs you by the arm,” Shay looks down as the women sing again, “I’m thinking ‘I’m through’.”

Hunk looks up and smiles at her.

“Then you look back at me and suddenly, I’m,” Shay smiles as the women join in, “Helpless!”

“Ohh, look at those, eyes,” Shay sings as the women do the chorus, “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit-”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m-” Shay sings as the women go, “I’m helpless!”

“Helpless, I know-” Shay then the girls, “Down for the count and I’m, drowning in ‘em!”

“I’m helpless!” The women sing.

“I’m so into you, I am so into you,” Shay sings as the girls go with the chorus, “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless!”

“I know I’m-” Shay’s joined by the women, “down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.”

The spot-light goes to Hunk, “Where are you taking me?”

Allura grins, “I’m about to change your life.”

Hunk shrugs, “Then by all means, lead the way.”

They reach Shay.

“Elizabeth Schuyler.” Shay bows, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Schuyler?” Hunk questions Allura.

Allura throws her arm over Shay, “My sister.”

“Th-thank you for all your service.” Shay blushes as she bows again.

Hunk takes her hand, “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Hunk kisses the back of her hand.

Allura smirks, “I’ll leave you to it.” As she walks off stage, she breaks script, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Allura!” Shay flushes.

Allura snickers.

“CUT!” The director snaps. 

Everyone groans. 


	5. Day 5: Inspiration/Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk finally gets the chance to see Shay face to face. This leads to important conversations, culture exchange and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice how often in soulmate AUs with aliens, it's only humans who have them or it's a universal thing. What if soulmates were an alien thing though?

Hunk stares in awe as they walk through the caves, “This is incredible, Shay.”

Shay giggles, “It’s only my hallway, Hunk.”

“Still!” Hunk exclaims and gestures to the walls, “These drawings, the crystals-it’s amazing!”

Shay has to admit, she is proud of the home she made for herself once she reached maturity. The whole tunnel was lined in carvings of her life; built with help from her parents and their great mother the Balmera who told her about the days she couldn’t quite remember. The bad and the good lined these walls; the day she hatched, the first time she met Rax, when she grew her first set of horns, a time she attempted to stand up against the Galra who were beating her brother (again). When she cooked for the family the first time. The day she met Hunk was carved into the walls, as well of course. The crystals circled the most defining moments of her life and the ones she felt were most important.

Okay, so maybe it was a bit impressive; she had spent a long time decorating after all.

He smiles at her and she feels like she got hit with her first rays of sunlight again, “Shay, you’re amazing.”

She giggles again and turns around, “Come in, there’s more to see besides the hallway.”

She shows him the kitchen area where the fire burns strong, supplying the area with light. She shows him her resting room and a spare one she has for guests, such as himself if he feels like it. A nesting room where she may protect her hatch-lings, if ever she asks the Balmera for the chance to raise her own family. There’s also the waste room; once her body has absorbed all the energy it can from the food the Balmera offered her, whatever’s left will be excreted there and given back to the Balmera to be reused as food for someone else.

Hunk smiles at everything he sees, making enquirers about how she built her home and how she uses each room. Shay answers each of his questions as best as she can, showing him what she did when she finds she can’t explain it.

Once the tour is complete, they sit down in front of the fire and eat the food she’d made for them.

“Umm, this is great, Shay!” Hunk grins, “Is this your grandma’s dish?”

Shay smiles behind her hand, “Not quite. I used that substance you recommended to me on your last trip. I believe it was called Arus tuber?”

“I’m surprised it lasted this long, Shay, that’s really impressive. How have you kept it stored?”

“I encased it in some of the Balmera’s crystals. With a bit of manipulation and skill, I changed their temperature to provide a suitable environment for the plant to survive.”

“You gotta show me how to do that. Once we finished eating of course.”

“Of course, Hunk.”

The two have a lapse of silence. Shay’s mind races with all the things she’s been too afraid to mention.

“Hunk, do,” Shay wavers for a moment, then presses on, “do you know what a soulmate is?”

Hunk blinks and sets his empty plate down, “Possibly. What’s a soulmate to your people?”

Shay sets her plate down and rest her hands in her lap, “To our people, a soulmate is the person predestined to stay at your side until time tears you two apart. Sometimes soulmates are platonic, people who stand at our side as if they were brothers and sisters. But a lot of the time, soulmates become romantic partners. They can recognize one another on sight and from then on, they do their best to support each other. It is a sacred bond that can not be forced or stopped. If two people are soulmates, it is something that will stay with them forever.”

“Oh, wow. Ya see, soulmates can mean a lot of different things to my people. A soulmate could be a best friend who has always supported you. It could be the person you were always meant to marry. Soulmates could just be a fantasy to others. Whatever the case, I’ve never met anyone who felt that they were soulmates with someone in the way that you describe it. Most people don’t think it’s real.”

“Oh. I see then…”

“But I’d always believed soulmates were real! I mean, I kind of always felt like there was someone out there waiting for me and I always figured that was my soulmate. But a lot of people always sort of told me that love doesn’t work like that. That there’s no one out there waiting for you to be with them. No one waiting to love you forever. My family life seemed to reinforce that a lot.”

“Your family life?”

“Yeah. You see, I didn’t always have two dads and a little sister. I used to have a dad and a mom. They stopped loving each other long before I was born, but for whatever reason, they stayed together. They didn’t love me either. They were always fighting about something and that’s what lead to me being taken away from them. I lived with a lot of people before I finally got a chance with my dads who made sure I was cared for. I loved them and when my sister came, things were even better. But still, I couldn’t help but wonder how long it’d be until no one cared anymore. I wonder if my dads stopped caring after I disappeared. If my sister stopped caring. It, kind of scares me to think about it.”

“Oh Hunk…” Shay embraces him, careful of her claws but he held on firm to her, “It’s alright. I’m sure your family are still together. They seem like such good people and while, good things don’t always happen to good people, most of the time they do. I’m certain your family are still together and miss you.”

Hunk sniffles into her shoulder, “I was going to have another younger sibling. I don’t even know what they were thinking of calling them.”

She sways softly as he lets out his tears. Around them, the Balmera hums in sympathy, feeling the pain of one of Her children and her lover. She tries to offer all the love and support that She can. If only Hunk could feel it.

Hunk pulls back from the hug and wipes at his eyes, “Thanks Shay. I needed that.” He looks her in the eye, “I’m assuming you asked about soulmates because you weren’t sure about you and me?”

Shay flinches, “I like what we have Hunk, I truly do. I understand that our circumstances can’t be changed right now and I wouldn’t want them to encase things became worse. But… I am long past the age where one meets their soulmate. Even in the time of Galra enslavement, soulmates still met one another for the first time often. I’m afraid that if I haven’t met them yet that something is wrong. The Balmera has never let us stay without a soulmate. At the very least, we meet before we are taken from each other. A Balmeran who could not find their soulmate is as common as a Galra sentry robot who defied orders. My grandmother said that she felt the pain of her soulmate’s death when he fell, but I’ve never felt anything like it. I...” she looks at her feet, “I fear that I was not worthy to have a soulmate.”

“Oh Shay.” He smiles and presses his lips to her nose, “If there’s anyone in the universe who’s worthy of a soulmate, it’s you. I feel so happy when I’m with you, I… I feel like we’ve known each other our whole lives instead of just a few years. I feel like all my favorite stars could be found in your eyes, like you shine with the power of a thousand suns-but you could never hurt someone. Not me, not your Balmera; no one. I feel like I don’t have to be the Yellow Paladin or the fat guy around you. I feel like I can be myself and know that you’ll like me anyway. I’m not exactly sure if I could be your soulmate. But I know how I feel about you. I’ll probably feel this way for a very long time.”

Shay looks deeply into his eyes, as if seeing Hunk for the first time. She hadn’t been crying, her people incapable of it, but she knew that she would’ve been in that moment if she could.

Hunk smiles softly at her, blush rising from how cute Shay is.

“I love you.” He whispers against her lips.

Shay’s eyes widen and if she could cry, she would have.

Instead she presses her forehead to Hunk’s and exchanges quintessence with him. Hunk gasps, then leans his head towards her, smiling. Shay smiles with him as the magical feeling overtakes her. 

She can feel Hunk’s energy all around her, it’s within her; it feels like she’s been encased in sun-shine, warmth, life giving, loving, soothing… but it also feels like she’s in the heart of the Balmera, surrounded by Her steady and loving touch, grounding, guarding, protecting, pillars of strength and proof of one’s ability to survive. She’s exchanged quintessence with others before, but it’s never felt so… so intense and yet, as if this is what she should’ve been doing since she was born. Should’ve done this with Hunk. Only with Hunk.

He could feel Shay’s energy as well, it’s everywhere in him, around him, exactly where it’s supposed to be; it feels like there’s a star shining on him, guiding, kind, hopeful, steadfast… but it also feels like he’s come home to his Dad’s cooking, Papa’s rough-housing and Juliet’s hugs, a place where he is loved, wanted, needed, safe, the place he belongs. He’s never felt such intense emotions before; he knows he never will again. Not with anyone else. Only with Shay would he feel this way. Only Shay.

The two pull apart, breathing deeply.

Hunk’s eyes become hooded, “Shay. May I kiss you?”

Shay’s breath hitches, “Please, do.”

Hunk tilts his head and presses his lips against her’s. Shay hums against his lips, tilting her head in the opposite direction, trying to kiss him right.

Shay’d expected this to be a little more difficult since it meant so much to most Earth Cultures.

Shay hums, “ _ I wonder… _ ”

She shares quintessence with Hunk once more, a little bit gentler. His loving warmth wraps around her and hers around his, like a hug but it feels like her entire body is being held instead of just where Hunk’s hands reach.

Hunk returns, sending his own quintessence in now that he knows what he’s doing. It feels like a warm blanket has wrapped around just him and Shay, giving them their own little place in the universe where no one else can bother them. It feels like this is their home.

The two pull apart.

Shay gasps slightly, “I think I can understand why kissing is so important to your culture.”

Hunk laughs, out of breath, “Only to a few.”

The two smile and clink their foreheads together, lovingly smiling, eyes closed.


	6. Day 6: Compassion/Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk had never expected to become friends with a bear. Nor had Shay ever expected a huntsman might be the one to break the spell on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how old I get, I will never get enough of fairy tales.

Hunk hums as he walks through the woods, an ax on his shoulder and a bag of logs in his other hand. 

Hopefully this firewood would keep his grandmother’s house warm in the evenings; she always forgot to take care of herself if things weren’t in the house. She often forgot to get them in the first place, so Hunk was glad to do the firewood for her. He liked taking care of people, especially his family. Plus, if she got the firewood off him, she didn’t need to pay.

“Wonder if I’ll be able to get some salmon from the river today.” Hunk muses.

It is the season when they’re climbing up river to fill it with their eggs. He might be able to cook some for his grandmother tonight. If he catches them in the first place, but still, it’s the thought that counts.

Growl!

Hunk stops. That… oh Gods, that sounded like a bear. A very big, probably angry and hungry bear.

Growl!

Hunk should leave. Right now, so he can still get to his grandmother’s house before dark. But…

Grrroowwl…

The bear sounded like it was in pain.

Hunk walks off the path to investigate, ax at his side, hopefully out of sight and wood still held tight in his other hand. He goes a little deeper into the underbrush until he finally sees the bear.

His heart breaks.

It was a magnificent creature. The largest bear he’d ever seen, it’s fur a deep brown like his own skin. The creature appeared female from the shape of her body, but Hunk couldn’t really tell from this distance.

Her foot was caught in a hunter’s trap, still bleeding from the wound it had inflicted.

Hunk should leave, before the creature notices his smell. Or before it breaks free, that’d be good too.

“Hey.” Hunk calls softly, hoping not to startle the bear as he places his ax and logs down.

The bear turns to him, eyes clearly fearful and in pain.

“It’s okay.” Hunk whispers soothingly, smiling, “I’ll get you out. You’ll be okay.”

He walks towards the bear, hands up to show he had nothing on him.

The bear growls.

Hunk flinches, but doesn’t back down; just walks a little slower, “I won’t hurt you. I’ll get you out, no problem. You’ll be okay.”

The bear makes a sound that’s a cross between a whinny and a snort.

Hunk chuckles, but keeps up the mantra of soothing words in a gentle tone, “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’ll be fine.”

Finally, Hunk reaches the bear’s legs. He grabs the trap and pries it open, releasing the bear’s leg and pulling it up from the ground. The bear makes that whinny/snort sound again that breaks Hunk’s heart, so he sets the trap (that is now closed and useless) to the side and rips a strip of his cloths off. He wraps it around the bear’s wounds tenderly, trying to make sure the wrapping wasn’t too tight.

He’s surprised the bear hasn’t attacked him yet.

Finally, Hunk finishes the wrapping and stands up, trap in hand. He walks away from the bear, hands up, smiling softly, letting her know he wasn’t gonna hurt her. Hunk reaches his logs and uses them to hide his ax.

He drags his stuff back onto the path and only turns his head when he can’t see the bear anymore.

* * *

Shay grunts as she prowls the forest, looking for some berries to eat. She was in no mood to eat fish.

Not with that human on her mind.

Shay knew that there were traps in the area, she’d known there was a chance of being hurt but she was careless and got caught anyway. She didn’t know how long she’d sat there, growling and crying out in pain, wishing her brother would find her.

Instead she’d been found by a human. A woodsman at that.

Who hadn’t tried to kill her on sight, instead freeing her and taking the trap with him, away from her and anyone else who lived in the area and could be hurt by it.

She couldn’t believe that it had happened.

Let alone that the human had tried to stop her bleeding as well.

She almost convinced herself it was a dream until Rax asked why she smelt like humans when she saw him next.

There was no denying it then.

Now, Shay keeps getting the human stuck in her head. It’s irritating.

It’s not like he’d be able to free her-

“OH for the love of all things holy, leave me alone!”

Shay hides, surprised to hear that voice again and peeks through the bushes; it’s the human who’d helped her.

She stares in shock.

He’s surrounded by several other boys, roughly his age and perhaps a bit older. They’re making grabbing motions for the bag in his hands; Shay can smell something that’s sort of like flowers coming from it.

“Oh come on, fatty, just give it up already.” One of the boys tries to get the bag.

Another sneers, “It’s not like your ugly old grandma’s actually going to like some stupid perfume you made.”

The human holds the bag tighter to his chest, “It’s not a perfume, you guys, it’s just some skin care products-”

“Blah, blah, blah, quit worrying about that old hag so much, man.” A third boy tries to get the bag again, “You should be living your life, hunting bears with us, going drinking afterwards. Not letting some old bitch hold you back by being her mommy for her.”

“Stop talking about my grandmother like that, Prorox!” The human yells.

“Oh? What you gonna do about it, fatty?” A fourth boy challenges.

Shay lets out the loudest growl she can make and charges the group.

When the boys see her coming, they take off screaming, shoving the human to the ground which only made her angrier. She stands over him, growling at the cowards as they run.

Shay huffs when she can’t see them anymore and moves away from the human who’d helped her.

“H-hey!”

Shay pauses and turns.

“Did?” The human calls, hesitant and fearful, “Did you do that to save me?”

Shay nods her head.

“Oh.” He blinks then smiles, “Well, thank you. My name’s Hunk. What’s yours?”

Shay blinks; is he really trying to communicate with her?

Hunk chuckles nervously, “Never mind, I… I guess you can’t speak. Or spell for that matter. I’ll just call you Beary for now; that okay?”

Shay blinks and almost chuckles; or well, as close to the sound she can make while in this form. She looks to the ground and starts dragging her paw in order to spell her name. Shay ignores Hunk’s gasps of awe as she does this until it is messily written on the ground:

Shay

“Shay, huh?” Hunk smiles at her, “That’s a really pretty name. It suits you.”

Shay would’ve blushed if she’d been human.

* * *

 

Hunk hums happily as he walks to his grandmother’s house, Shay at his side.

“You’ll love my grandma. I know I’m always bringing her treats and stuff, but she’s the real master chief.” He tells her, grinning, “I learned all my tricks from her. I actually learned everything I know from her. She’s kinda the reason I survived childhood.”

Shay growls and rubs against his leg.

Hunk smiles and pets her head, “She’s a really great person. I’m sure you two will get along, even if you are a bear.”

Shay growls as if humming in thought.

Hunk chuckles and walks on, humming one of his grandma’s lullabies. They reach the doors easily.

“Knock, knock, grandma, it’s me!” Hunk calls, “I brought a friend over, too!”

“Come in, come in Hunk!” A feminine voice calls through the door.

Hunk opens the door and smiles at the sight of his grandmother moving, “Oh, you’re up!”

His grandmother, an old woman with dark skin, blue eyes with pink pupils and white hair, smiles at her grandson, “Of course I’m up, Hunk. Do you really think your Grandma Allura is helpless?”

Hunk laughs, “If I did, I’d have carried you to my house in the village instead of letting you live in the woods on your own.”

Allura snorts, “I dare you to try.”

He holds up his hands in surrender, “No thanks, I’d rather keep all my limbs intact.”

“Wise decision, my boy.” Allura nods to him then blinks at the bear in her doorway, “Hunk, is that bear your friend?”

“Yep.” Hunk nods and pats her on the head, “This is Shay. She told me her name herself.”

Allura blinks, “She told you her name?”

“Well, more like she wrote it on the ground, but you get what I’m saying.” Hunk shrugs.

Allura narrows her eyes, “Hunk, may I have a word with Shay?”

Hunk blinks, “Uhh, yeah, sure. I’ll just… go get some flowers.”

He leaves and Allura walks over to the bear. She kneels before her, inspecting the creature, humming. She taps Shay’s forehead, her nose and both her ears.

Then she smiles, “Oh Shay, it’s been such a long time since I last saw you.”

“I’ve missed you as well, your highness.” Shay says.

She gasps.

Allura giggles, “Missed speaking, too?”

Shay cries, “Very much, your highness. Oh, oh thank you so much Elf Queen Allura.”

Allura gives the cursed bear a sympathetic smile and hug, “You know, this is only possible because someone has began to love you the way you are now.”

Shay would’ve blushed if she’d been human, “But, I’ve only befriended Hunk after this ordeal he… he couldn’t love me. At least, not this soon, I know humans don’t feel love at first sight. At least, not under normal circumstances and I know that I haven’t been anywhere near a love potion in ages.”

Allura grins, “Who says my grandson is entirely human? He is my grandson after all. And all elves can recognize their soulmate as soon as they meet them. It’s only natural that Hunk would recognize his soulmate on sight, even if she were a bear when they met.”

Shay’s eyes widen, “You, you truly think so, your highness? That I could be freed?”

Allura steps back so she can look Shay in the eyes, “You were a good person before the spell Haggar cast upon you and that hasn’t changed in your years of imprisonment with your brother. I can feel it when I look at you. You will be freed soon, child. And quite possibly by my grandson.”

Shay sniffles, “I… I hope so. But don’t tell Hunk, even if I am freed that I was the bear, please your highness. I’d rather not burden him with this knowledge.”

Allura nods, “Of course, Shay, what kind of fool tells the charming prince he’s the only one who can break the spell through falling in love? That kind of makes it difficult afterwards.”

Shay chuckles, “Quite so.”

* * *

Shay growls happily as she nuzzles into Hunk’s hand, licking them clean of the scraps of fish. Hunk giggles and scratches her behind her ears, cooing at her.

“You are so adorable, Shay. I don’t know how people can be afraid of bears.” Hunk smiles, “The lot of you are just softies waiting for a good ‘ld tummy rub.”

Shay does a bear-laugh instead of a human one. She’d rather Hunk not know of her newly acquired abilities. At least, not for a while.

“Now, I gotta go girl, okay?” Hunk warns, patting her head, “I’ve got a house to clean and a ferret to feed, okay?”

Shay nods.

Hunk smiles again, “Good girl.” He stands up and starts walking away, calling over his shoulder, “Bye Shay!”

Shay growls back at him and then murmurs, “Bye Hunk.”

“So, a human finally fell for ya, huh?”

Shay yelps and turns around in shock, “Rax!”

Her fellow cursed bear grins, “Miss me little sister?”

She huffs, “You scared me, Rax. And what do you mean, a human finally fell for me?”

He scoffs, “Don’t play dumb Shay, I can smell how hot you are for this guy and how hot he is for you from the other side of the woods.”

“RAX!” Shay is really glad she can’t blush, “For the love of all things holy, there’s nothing going on between us! No romantic feelings, no ‘I think he’s really hot’ thoughts, I’d be able to smell it too and there’s nothing coming from him that indicates willingness.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rax asks, “Because my nose is telling me that he likes you. Maybe your nose isn’t as sharp anymore because the spell’s wearing off thanks to his love.”

Shay blinks, “You truly think so?”

Rax almost shrugs, “That’s what my instincts are telling me, little sis.”

Shay feels a smile stretch across her face.

* * *

Hunk hums as he washes the dishes, “Hey, grandma?”

Allura hums back as she dries them, “Yes, dear?”

“Do you ever get the feeling that Shay’s, I don’t know… special? I mean, yeah, she’s a bear that knows the English human language, but I get the feeling that she’s… more or something.”

“... Yes, I feel that Shay is very special indeed.”

“But I could tell from like, the minute I saw her that she wasn’t just a dumb bear caught in a trap, I… I felt like I’d seen her before or that I was suppose to know her. I kinda brushed it off at the time but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and I just… This is probably the most stupid thing you’ve ever heard me talk about, huh?”

“Oh Hunk, it isn’t stupid at all.”

“I’m talking about thinking of a writing bear as if she were human. How is that not crazy talk?”

“There are many magical things going on in this world, my grandson. Perhaps whatever is happening between you and Shay is one of them.”

“I just… I wish she was human. I feel it in my bones that she isn’t what she appears to be on the surface and I feel like that’s what she is underneath all that fur and teeth and I just… I really want her to be happy, grandma.”

Allura lets a secretive smile spread upon her lips, “I’m sure she will be, kiddo.”

* * *

Hunk pants as he runs through the market, “Oh for the love of all things good and evil, why won’t these guys go away?!”

Those same bullies from before were harassing him again and this time, they have knives with them.

“Watch out!”

CRASH!

Hunk groans as he rubs his head, “Oh man, not again.”

“I am so sorry, sir!”

Hunk blinks at the girl in front of him, bewilderment on his face. He’s never seen a single girl in the town dressed like she was. None of the girls were as pretty as her either.

Hunk blushes, “No, not, it’s my fault too, I should’ve kept an eye out for where I was going.”

He chuckles to try to lighten the mood and stands up offering her his hand.

The girl looks up from her kneeling position, blinking owlishly at his hand. Her eyes are yellow, her hair dark brown and braided tightly in the back. She wore men's clothing, like his own.

He smiles for her, “I’m Hunk.”

She smiles back shyly and takes his hand, “I am Shay.”

Hunk gasps-

_ “I’m sorry, scary lady, but I promised my Mom I wouldn’t let anyone in.” Shay, tiny, 6-year-old shay, murmured in fear. _

_ “So go away!” Her slightly older brother Rax, only at 7, scowled. _

_ The woman snarled, “You will regret this, girl!” _

_ She began to chant and hit the two of them with an evil spell.  _

_ When they woke up, they were bears. _

* * *

_ “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do for you two.” Princess Allura, soon to become Queen of the elves, apologized, “Haggar’s magic is too strong.” _

_ Shay and Rax looked at each other, growling in misery. _

_ Allura smiled in sympathy, “But there is hope.” _

_ The two blinked at her. _

_ Allura looks at Shay, “The spell was directed at you, wasn’t it Shay?” _

_ Shay nods. _

_ Allura smiles, “In that case, this can be solved. If someone comes to love you unconditionally and you feel the same for them, then the spell can be broken.” _

_ Shay looks at her paws though, thinking, “Who could ever love a bear?” _

-he looks at her in shock, “Shay, you were a-a-a a bear?!”

Shay blinks then giggles awkwardly, “Surprise?” 


	7. Day 7: Assistance/Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay joins her boyfriend in the booth for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans female human Shay is the best thing I've ever come up with I think.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hunk asks Shay, holding her hand, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Shay nods and squeezes back with a smile, “I’m sure, Hunk, really.”

Hunk kisses her nose and smiles at her, “I’m proud of you, babe.”

Shay blushes and her smile becomes a little more watery, “Thank you.”

The two embrace one another tightly.

“Shay, are we ready to go live?” Lance calls.

Shay nods, “Yeah, I’ll be in the room in ten ticks.”

“Well hurry it up with your boyfriend, already, we haven’t got all day.” Lance adds.

Shay laughs and looks back to Hunk, taking a breath, “Here I go.”

She stands up.

Hunk smiles at her, “You’re going to be great.”

Shay nods and sprints for the door.

* * *

“Hello, hello, hello everyone.” Lance calls, “You’re listening to Form Voltron and I’m your head host, the bi-eutiful transman, the Blue Paladin.”

“Liar.” Keith snorts, “I’m the gay cousin AKA the Red Paladin.”

“Hi, I’m the Green Paladin,” Pidge grins, “non-binary gremlin child at your service.”

“Name’s Yellow Paladin and I’m the pan-tastic cook who keeps these guys alive.” Hunk chuckles.

“And I’m Space Dad, AKA the Black Paladin who’s trans and demi.” Shiro finishes, “I take care of these rascals.”

“Now, with most of the introductions out of the way, allow me to introduce you all to a very special guest of ours.” Lance says, “She’s the prettiest girl I know, besides my mothers, with a wonderful personality and the kindest heart you’ve ever known-”

“She’s also my girlfriend, guys, so sorry but we’re not letting you have her number.” Hunk cuts in.

“As I was saying, Yellow,” Lance coughs, “allow me to introduce the one and only: Shay Xenotime.”

Pidge plays the applause sound effect.

“Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you.” Shay calls through the radio, “As Blue and Yellow said, I’m Shay Xenotime. I work at Balmera industries, distributing pretty stones and precious crystals to our customers. I’ve been dating Yellow for a little over a year. I’ve been going to the gym for as long as I can remember; seriously, my parents took me there with my brother as a little kid and as soon as I could use the equipment, I did. And I’m a transwomen; someone assigned male at birth but is actually female.”

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Shay, we’ve heard some great things about you from Yellow.” Shiro responds.

“In fact, perhaps we should be reminded of them.” Keith suggest, “Green, could you bring up some recordings of Yellow gushing about his girlfriend?”

Hunk blushes, “Guys, you really don’t need to do that-”

“Already saved, so let’s go ahead and play it.” Pidge presses play.

“ _ You guys wouldn’t believe how amazing my girlfriend is, seriously!” Hunk’s voice plays from a previous recording, “She’s like, the prettiest girl I’ve ever met, no offence Princess, but you’re completely out-classed.” _

_ “A girl prettier than the Princess?” Lance snorted, “Impossible, Yellow.” _

_ “No, seriously guys, she is the prettiest girl ever and she’s so kind. I mean, one time when I was shopping, it just so happened she was out as well. She saw a dad struggling with his two kids and keeping track of a trolley, so she offered her help with entertaining the kids while he shopped.” Hunk gushed, “I mean, can you believe that she did that? I saw it myself, I know I did and I even asked her later- and she said she’s never met the guy before! She was doing that random act of kindness for a complete stranger! She’s… guys, she’s absolutely perfect.” _

_ “You sound disgusting, Yellow.” Pidge snickered, “Careful, or she might bribe you over to the hetero’s side.” _

_ Hunk laughed, “Kinda impossible when she told me she was ace.” _

_ “No way!” Lance gasped, “Super kind, pretty AND Ace?! Damn, Hunk, you’re a lucky dude.” _

_ “Hey!” Keith snapped. _

_ “Aww, you getting jealous babe?” Lance snickered, “Don’t worry, I will always think you’re perfect, my little Red Lion.” _

_ Keith huffed, “Whatever.” _

_ Hunk laughed, “Anyway, yeah. I got a perfect girlfriend. So yahoo for me! _ ”

“Oh man, was that an exciting day at the booth.” Keith smiles, “So was that true, Shay? Did you really help that guy out?”

Shay makes a sound of affirmation, “Yeah, I did. My uncle is raising two kids on his own and I know that can be a hassle. I’m used to babysitting, so I thought it’d be best to at least offer. That guy started working in Balmera a little while ago and now his two children are starting school, so he should be okay. He knows to call me if he’s ever having trouble though.”

“That’s so sweet.” Pidge says, “Like, Disney Princess sweet and I thought Yellow was the only real Disney Princess to ever exist.”

“Oh yeah, Yellow’s still a Disney Princess,” Lance adds in, “so it only makes sense for him to date another Disney Princess, I mean, what better match than two people who are crazy kind and crazy for each other?”

Shiro then adds, “So long as you all are happy and safe, I don’t see anything wrong with whoever you decide to date.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Keith says, “So, Shay, you mind telling us about yourself? Or do you wanna hear more of Yellow gushing about you?”

“Too late, you don’t get to decide, we’re playing another recording now.” Pidge hits play.

_ “Guys, I’m dead. My girlfriend will kill me.” Hunk groaned. _

_ “Yellow, what did you do?” Lance asked. _

_ “If you need to hide out because she turned out to be a yandere, my place is always open.” Keith added, “I’ll even take her out if you want.” _

_ “I can install security.” Pidge continued. _

_ “I’ll call the police.” Shiro finished. _

_ “No, guys, it’s nothing like that it’s just-” Hunk groaned, “Quiznak, I want to pick her up from the gym and she was lifting weights and, oh God, she could lift more than me.” _

_ “No way.” Keith gasped, “Not even Black can lift more than you, how is this possible?! He was a soldier!” _

_ “Guys, my girlfriend can bench press me, I’m a dead man.” Hunk groaned, “I’m going to dissolve into a puddle of goop.” _

Shay laughs, “So, you like that I’m stronger than you, Yellow?”

Hunk stutters, “It’s, well, umm, I just think, big muscles on girls-or anyone really-look good and well on you, they… yeah, they look great.”

Shay awes, “That’s adorable, Yellow. Would you like me to make a display of my strength next time we’re alone?”

“Ah-bu-bu-bu-bu!” Lance snaps his hands, “This is a kids radio, keep it clean you two.”

“Said by the sinning meme who breaks that rule as often as he can.” Pidge tuts, “You’re such a hypocrite, Blue.”

“Love you two, Green.” Lance snaps.

“Okay you two, stop fighting.” Shiro stops them.

Hunk chuckles, “Let’s check our twitter page, see if anyone has any questions for Shay. The hashtag to look for is AskShayOnVolton.”

“Is there anything you’d rather not talk about Shay?” Pidge asks.

Shay shakes her head, “I don’t think there is. If I come across a question I don’t like, I can just pass it, right?”

“Yes of course you can, Shay.” Keith assures, “Also, if any of our listeners are going to ask mean questions, people don’t. We’ve got enough chaos and evil up here with just Blue and Green in the booth, we don’t need nasties being mean.”

“Said by the guy everyone used to think was a serial killer in high school.” Lance smirks.

“I thought everyone was calling him a vampire.” Hunk pipes in.

“Same thing.” Lance waves his hand.

“Okay, we’ve got a couple of questions now. You ready?” Pidge asks.

“As ready as ever.” Shay nods.

“Okay then.” Pidge reads, “Evil’sInMyJobDescription asks ‘Shay, what’s Yellow’s one weakness?’”

Shay grins, “Well, we all learned one today, but other than that, I don’t really know any. He’s just a perfect guy, I can’t picture anyone wanting to hurt him. So I’ve never thought about anything someone might call a weakness.”

“Fair answer.” Pidge reads, “ThePurplePaladin asks ‘How did you meet Yellow? Were you instantly friends or crushes or rivals like Blue and Red?’”

Shay laughs, “Oh, we weren’t rivals. I don’t know about him, but I was definitely taken from day one.”

Hunk blinks, “Seriously?”

Shay nods, “I saw you staring at Haxus as he continued to complain about everything and writing things down as fast as you could. Your hair was frazzled already, despite it being your first day. You looked so distressed under his eyes and relieved when you finally got the chance to leave. You were adorable. From there I feel hook, line and sinker.”

Pidge pressed the ‘aww’ sound effect.

Hunk roles his eyes, “Haha, very funny, Pidge. Anymore questions?”

“Ohh, here’s one!” Lance grins, “YellowIsTheBestColour asks ‘Shay, did you ask Hunk out or did he ask you out?’”

Shay giggles, “It was actually a mix of both. We sort of tried to ask each other out at the same time and kept accidentally interrupting each other. We just wrote it down and then read what we’d written. I think we both said yes at the same time.”

Keith smirks, “That seems like something you’d do. You’re both equally sweet and polite from what I can tell, so it only makes sense you’d end up together like that.”

Pidge scoffs, “In other words, you two are disgustingly adorable and I’ll love and support you both, but in a really sarcastic way because there is no other way I can show affection.”

Hunk laughs, “Hear that, Shay? We’ve got the Green approval stamp!”

Shay smiles, “I take it that’s a good thing.”

Lance chuckles, “Oh yeah. If you’re Green approved, you’re family approved. End of discussion and the only one who can override is Black.”

“Which I don’t think I’m going to.” Shiro smiles, “Welcome to Team Voltron, Shay.”

Pidge plays the applause sound effect.

“Yahoo!” Lance cheers.

“That’s something to drink to.” Keith adds.

“There’ll be no drinking in this building though.” Shiro scolds.

“Thank you dad for putting your foot down with him.” Pidge snickers, “He needs to get a grip.”

Hunk and Shay laugh.

“So Shay, since Space Dad made you an official member of Team Voltron, that means you need a nickname.” Hunk explains, “I’m afraid you can’t have Paladin in it because, ya know, only five of us, but anything else is basically fair game.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind at all.” Shay hums, “Is Rocky Girlfriend okay?”

“Rocky Girlfriend?” Lance grins, “Sounds perfect for our Yellow Paladin of Earth.”

“Rocky it is then.” Shiro approves, “Welcome to the team, Rocky.”

Shay beams.


	8. Day 8: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay, Allura and Pidge see their very first humans. And get twitterpated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love the word "twitterpated"? And I had this idea a while ago, so I thought it was time to finally bring this back:  
> http://fullmetaldude1.tumblr.com/post/154679494062/the-little-mermaid-hunay-hunk-and-shay-au#notes

Shay peaks out from the water and stares in amazement at the sight before her. There was a large ship floating over the ocean with bursts of color lighting up the sky like a thunder storm. There were loud crashes and whistles, but they didn’t seem deadly. The sky was rather calm, too, so how those sounds were being created, she had no idea.

“Jumping jellyfish!” Coran swore.

“It’s beautiful.” Allura murmurs.

“It’s loud.” Pidge remarks.

Shay swims towards the ship; this was worth investigating. Her sisters follow her, as does a reluctant Coran. They swim right next to the ship and more sounds reach their ears; laughter, music, song, barking… and many more they didn’t know.

“We have to get up there.” Shay decides.

Allura nods, “Any ideas how?”

Pidge grins, “I have one.”

She shows her sisters a rope. There’s a hook on one end that could latch onto the side of the ship and they could pull themselves up.

“Looks like a plan to me.” Allura looks upwards, “How are we going to get it up there without the humans noticing though?”

Shay hums, then looks at the sky where birds are flying. She whistles and they come down. Shay clicks and gestures to the rope, explaining what they need to do. They nod and do as asked, taking the hook to the side of the ship, wrapping it around something out of sight, then bringing the end of the rope back to them.

Shay smiles as she takes the rope, “Thank you, friends.”

The birds click back and fly away.

Shay tugs it a few times to test. She grins at her sisters.

They grin back.

The three start climbing the ship, using the rope for assistance. They grab each other when one of them slips and together, they make it to the top. They peak through their vantage points and stare in amazement at the sights before them.

Humans. Real humans are right there in front of them. They look like regular mermen besides their legs and the fact that they were wearing some kind of fabric similar to a ship’s sails. They appear to be playing instruments, but they were unlike anything under water and jumping in time with the rhythm.

“Have you ever seen instruments like those?” Shay asks in wonder.

“Never.” Pidge murmurs, also in awe.

“I can’t believe we’re this close to real humans.” Allura squeals.

Shay snickers, “Rax would kill us.”

“Oh yes, most definitely.” Pidge agrees.

Allura gasps and almost points, “Look at that one!”

The girls look in the same direction and gasp as well; this one looks different from the other humans. This one is hairy all over his body and isn’t wearing any fabric. He’s mostly blue and white, but there’s a black patch on his face. None of them could see any eyes on the creature’s face, so either he didn’t have them or all that hair was hiding them.

The creature’s black patch twitches. He presses it to the floor and comes towards them. 

“What do you think he is?” Pidge asks.

“I’m assuming some kind of companion.” Allura suggests.

Shay smiles, “I think he looks adorable.”

The creature approaches them, sniffing at each of them. He smiles and licks them all.

“Aww.” Allura giggles.

“Eww.” Pidge groans.

Shay merely laughs.

A human whistles, “Rover, here boy!”

The creature called Rover runs over to the human who had called him over and the girls stare in awe. Rover keeps jumping on the human and licking him, who only laughs and pats his fur and head.

This human is exceptionally handsome. Dark brown skin, a large build, black short hair and kind brown eyes. He wore slightly finer fabrics than the other humans, but still work-worthy.

Shay stares in awe. She’s never seen anyone as handsome as this human before.

Allura and Pidge blink at their sister. They turn to each other in surprise.

Pidge asks,“Is she-”

“I do believe she is.” Allura nods.

Pidge sighs, head lowering, fingers on her nose, “Oh great. We got our sister twitterpated over a human.” She shakes her head and looks at Allura, smugly, “Good thing that won’t happen to either of us, right Lura?”

Allura doesn’t answer.

Pidge scowls, “Allura?”

She still doesn’t respond, her face cracking into a grin.

Pidge looks in the same direction as her and her eye twitches.

Oh no.

She’s staring at a human. 

He has a fighter’s body, rather tall with mostly brown hair (but none on the sides of his head, what gives?), a flock of white hair over his face (which isn’t shaped too badly) and worn grey eyes. He looks like he’s on watch, wearing clothes similar to that of the royal guard.

Pidge looks between her twitterpated sisters and groans, “Aren’t we supposed to be the ones seducing human men on sight? Not the other way around.” She gives both her sisters disapproving looks, “Honestly you two, what in Triton’s name am I gonna… do with…”

She trails off, staring in awe. She can see where her sisters are coming from.

This human is stunning. His eyes indigo, hair black, skin light. He stands aloof from the other sailors, to the edge of the party and gazing out at the water. He appears to be lost in thought, the wind blowing his attire that mirrors the human Allura is fond of.

“We are all dead.” Shay murmurs.

“Very.” Allura agrees.

“Hook, line and sinker.” Pidge finishes.

The girls all look at each other.

“No telling Rax?” Shay asks.

Allura nods, “Of course not.”

“When I grow legs maybe.” Pidge scoffs.

They all nod.

“We should leave before we’re noticed.” Allura suggests.

The other nod once more and they dive for the ocean.


End file.
